


far off worlds

by Ekuhisu



Series: Chengyu [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Headcanon, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Star Festival arc, Unrequited Love, Which I’m a sucker for, the lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekuhisu/pseuds/Ekuhisu
Summary: Charlotte ponders her relationship with Yami during the Star Festival. Vanessa challenges the Briar Maiden to a competition for Yami’s honor. And Finral—the poor fool—is oblivious.Or天涯海角
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro, Vanessa Enoteca/Yami Sukehiro, all of which are unrequited btw
Series: Chengyu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979699
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	far off worlds

**Author's Note:**

> In which I’m a complete sucker for Yami/Finral.

“Is everything alright, sis?”

Charlotte feels her face burn in embarrassment. _How can that Black Bulls girl be so bold with her body!? Is Yami attracted to women like that?_

“Sis?”

Charlotte's head snaps up, Sol standing all unassuming in front of her. _Does she know!?  
_

_No, regardless_ _I mustn’t let my attraction for Yami get in the way!_

Charlotte straightens adopting a more imposing appearance. “I’m fine,” she clears her throat. “and call me Capitan.”

Sol grins. “Sure thing sis!”

Charlotte mentally berates herself, thinking she has no time for these trivial things. The ceremony starts in less than an hour, getting caught up with Yami is a pointless waste. What use is this idle chit-chat?

“Come on Yami~,” the witch slurs, “let’s go drink.” She presses up against him—and is he only wearing a loincloth?

Then she’s back to square one, red-faced and shy.

She fiddles with the sleeves of this frilly dress Sol forced her to wear. Charlotte peaks over her shoulder to see the witch, Vanessa, standing with her Capitan. _She’s a member of the Black Bulls! I’m so jealous._

She watches as Vanessa converses with Yami so casually even while inebriated. The nerve of her! Magic Knights should not conduct themselves as such. 

_Calmdowncalmdowncalmdown_

Charlotte manages a few deep breaths hoping to quell the butterflies rising in her chest. Upon viewing Vanessa fully, Charlotte understands the commotion amongst the men. Her beauty is striking and—sensual.

It seems, however, the witch has beat her to declaring their mutual realization. 

“I challenge you to a duel, Captain of the Blue Rose knights!”

As much as she would like to accept, her more sensible side bites, “We haven’t the time—

“—Char accepts your offer!”

Yami blinks in confusion, though Charlotte hardly notices in her own crippling confusion.

“What are these women up to?”

Charolette, now thinking there no way out—how could she concede this in front of Yami—shakes herself out of it. Well, she thinks, if there’s no choice in the matter she may as well give it her all.

Although this witch may be beautiful, Charlotte's own magic power and battle experience outclass her’s, even now her clear intoxication will be a hindrance in this battle. It’s a shame she won’t be able to fight at full power. She should be able to make quick work of this.

“You go sis!” Sol yells, “Show that Black Bull her place!”

Charlotte’s muscles tense with anticipation however this halts at the sight of mousy brown hair obstructing the view of her rival. She wrinkles her nose at the fool’s hapless expression.

“If I may interject,” he says, “this _is_ a festival. So perhaps we could settle things amicably?”

Vanessa shakes her head as Charlotte says, “Of course a _man_ would say something like that.

The man grins, no doubt thinking something unsavory, when Charlotte notices he’s a Black Bull. She then discerns the memory of his face, he was in Nean with Yami, a useless thing to remember. _Get your head on Charlotte!_

And she thinks she has this situation under control until the man, Finral, reveals that this is to be some sort of modeling contest.

Vanessa looks at her all triumphant and haughty when seeing Charlotte's hesitant face. “What, can’t handle it?”

Charlotte grits her teeth. “This is ridiculous—

“—Char could be wearing a burlap sack and still beat you!” Sol says.

…

Charlotte's face heats in embarrassment. She can’t handle being on stage like this! And what was Sol thinking, sticking her in a witch costume. _How humiliating._

_Is Yami really into this?_

She’d look to him in search of an answer to that question but she could hardly lift her eyes from the ground. Vanessa stands next to her, her hands clasped in prayer and—isn’t this a modeling contest? Odd that she would go with something so modest as a nun.

_Well if she wants to throw in the towel that easily then fine. Maybe she doesn’t care for Yami as much as I thought._

But honestly, leaving it up to these common men to decide. The mousy boy, Finral, counts the votes. He grins when he excitedly proclaims that it’s a draw.

_Or maybe she’s just as into this as I am!_

But, Charlotte thinks as she musters the courage to look upon Yami, perhaps this whole ordeal wasn’t for naught. _It won’t be if, because of this, I become closer with him._

“As if Char would ever settle for a draw,” Sol proclaims, “A second round is the only way to finish this!”

_Huh?_

The witch turns to Charlotte. “I’m ready when you are!”

“Very well then!” Finral announces, “Our next round’ll be a swimsuit competition! Feel free to change on—

And Charlotte can’t take it anymore; she quiets him, tying him up with her magic. He blathers something insolent but she can hardly listen to it. Charlotte can see the gears turning in Vanessa’s head as she gazes at the drinks being sold in the stall across from them. 

“You like a girl who knows how to drink right, Capitan Yami?” Vanessa grins.

Yami scratches his head, “Yeah, I guess. It’s a good way to bond n’stuff, why?”

Vanessa claps her hands together. “Perfect! Then I propose a drinking contest.”

Though her words appear nonchalant, it’s a legitimate challenge she’s initiating, one Charlotte has little time and tolerance for. “Spare me.”

“I’m done playing your silly games, the Star Ceremony will begin—

“I’ve got you all set up, sis,” Sol interrupts, patting the table of booze as if it were an accomplishment. “Time to drink that catty witch under the table.”

In less than a minute, Charlotte gets seated next to Vanessa; Vanessa spouting something about the rules and the value of savoring alcohol, before promptly hitting the table and passing out. 

_Honestly, the nerve of this girl! Challenging me to a drinking contest while three sheets to the wind._

_Well, there’s no point in giving up now._ Charlotte brings the mug to her lips, she can smell the sweetness of it, sharp enough to make her feel light-headed. She forces herself to take a sip, upon which her body attains a new lightness and her sight lacks clarity.

 _Woah, strong stuff!  
_ _No, she’s just a light-weight._

“What the hell are they doing?” Yami mutters.

_What am I doing? Fighting an uphill battle for someone like Yami. There must be something wrong with me!_

_But, I can’t help myself it seems. Is this what’s become of me? And all it took was a man to enter my life, presenting no grace or prestige, a foreigner no less. Yet, I’ ve fallen for him, haven’t I?_

“Every once in a while, it’s alright to lean on someone else.” He said, so long ago.

_And of all the men in the world, it had to be this stubborn brute!_

Yami grabs the mug from her hand, “You’re not much of a drinker, right?” He takes a sip. “It’s not good to force yourself.”

Charlotte’s face is so hot. She could positively overheat. Her head hits the table.

She hardly hears the mousy boy’s voice filtering through her head, “Looks like it ends in a draw!”

She can hardly hear Yami’s voice when he says, “Well, that turned out to be a whole lotta nothin’.”

Yami leans over Finral. “And quit it with that pervy look on your face, it’s annoying.”

Finral blinks, then sputters, “Me?”

Yami glares at him, “Yeah.” He grabs Finral’s shirt in a manner none too kind, yet perhaps it could be perceived as teasingly affectionate. “Now let’s go, we wouldn’t want Asta to get lost.” 

He drags Finral along with him despite his protests. 

Charlotte watches Yami walk away in a haze, she can’t ignore the want for him to stay. She feels Vanessa sit up next to her all unstable. She grins all wobbly like, giggling in her inebriation.

Without the knowledge of her drinking history, Charlotte would think her insane. 

“So,” she says, “you’re in love with Yami?”

Charlotte responds with a noise of acknowledgment, neither a confirmation nor negation, this noncommittal mood quite unlike her.

Vanessa gives one more inane laugh. 

“Well then, I wish you luck Miss Briar Maiden.” Vanessa raises her glass, hardly in the condition to continue drinking. “To great rivalries.”

She talks a long sip, sighing in satisfaction. Charlotte thinks she envies her agreeableness. 

Charlotte pulls her head from the table, although hardly in the condition to get up and walk around. Her gaze is drawn to Vanessa’s face now that it’s adopted the shadows of melancholy.

Vanessa brings her mug back down to the table. She sighs lightly, “Though I’m afraid his heart may never open again.”

This catches Charlotte's attention. She can’t help but inquire as to what she means. 

Vanessa smiles faintly, the simplicity of it gone unmatched by all that she is. “We’re not the only ones fighting an uphill battle with love.”

Yami laughs loudly, an unlit cigarette hangs from his lips. Finral looks indignant, his face flushed in agitation at the words of his capitan. Finral grumbles and shakes his head, reluctantly following his capitan and perhaps lamenting the abrupt end of his flirtations. 

Yami’s genuine joy is something to behold, Charlotte thinks, and how could she have missed it?

Yami’s in love too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like.


End file.
